Cruce de caminos
by Faervel
Summary: La senda es larga y peligrosa... ¿quién sabe a cuantos conocerás en tu peregrinar? [Boromir. Oneshot]


_Disclaimer: __Los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de JRR Tolkien y sus herederos. No obtengo ni pretendo obtener lucro o beneficio alguno a través de esta historia._

* * *

_**CRUCE DE CAMINOS **_

La tenue luz de las velas apenas iluminaba la estancia, y el vaivén de las titilantes llamas proyectaba extrañas sombras sobre las paredes, dándoles un aspecto inquietante.

Un viejo y ajado libro se encontraba abierto y desatendido sobre el imponente escritorio de madera, mientras su dueño, situado junto a una pequeña ventana, atisbaba el horizonte con sus profundos ojos grises. El viento mecía suavemente sus oscuros cabellos, llenando el lugar con lejanos y mezclados sonidos procedentes de la ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies.

El joven paseó su mirada sobre los tejados de las innumerables casas de piedra, y fijó la vista sobre una de las calles más populosas. Ya era noche cerrada y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, pero aún existía mucho trasiego tras las férreas murallas de Minas Tirith.

De repente, la puerta situada a sus espaldas se abrió de golpe. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y vio que su hermano mayor se aproximaba a él con expresión sombría.

- Boromir… te estaba esperando. -Se detuvo a contemplar el aspecto de su recién llegado huésped-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Acabo de hablar con nuestro padre, tal y como te dije que haría-. El armonioso rostro del soldado reflejaba un profundo cansancio-. Finalmente ha desechado tu petición de viajar a Imladris. Hemos sopesado los pros y los contras… -hizo una pausa para tomar aire-… y creemos que yo debería ir en tu lugar. Sé que querías visitar la casa de Lord Elrond y exponer nuestra preocupación, pero, créeme, es lo mejor. -Todo el peso del mundo parecía descansar sobre sus hombros.

- Siento ser fuente de continuas discusiones-. El joven bajó la mirada, llena de tristeza-. Ya sé que nuestro padre no me tiene en alta estima y que nunca he contado demasiado en sus planes… Ni siquiera sé por qué me ofrecí para llevar a cabo esta misión.

- No digas eso Faramir. Él te quiere, es solo que… -su contestación fue rápidamente cortada por un brusco gesto de su hermano.

- Déjalo… no tiene importancia. ¿Para qué darle vueltas a algo que no tiene solución? -Levantó la vista y trató de forzar una sonrisa-. ¿Cuándo emprendes el viaje?

- Mañana mismo. No podemos demorarnos más con este asunto, así que partiré a primera hora. Por eso he venido a despedirme. Tomaré la ruta hasta Lorien, y desde ahí me dirigiré a Rivendel a través del Paso Alto.

Faramir dejó caer su mirada sobre el libro que reposaba encima de la mesa y, tras unos segundos de pesado silencio, fijó la vista en aquellos otros ojos grises, herederos de la lejana y desaparecida isla de Númenor.

- Ten mucho cuidado hermano -dijo con la voz a medio quebrar.- Los senderos están infestados de orcos y ningún lugar es totalmente seguro en estos aciagos días. Gondor no puede perder a su Capitán-. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó-. Que los Valar protejan tu camino.

- Hasta pronto, Faramir. Nos veremos antes de lo que piensas.

Se deshizo del abrazo y, antes de salir por la puerta, se detuvo unos instantes, giró la cabeza y miró a su hermano una última vez.

El destino querría que nunca más volviesen a estar juntos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de que despuntase el alba, Boromir partió de Minas Tirith a lomos de su caballo, dejando atrás la protección de la hermosa Ciudad Blanca, y encaminando sus pasos hacia el reino de Lothlorien, del que le separaban interminables jornadas de viaje.

Durante numerosos días galopó sin tregua por los solitarios y yermos paisajes de Rohan, siguiendo el curso del río Anduin, y tratando de evitar los sombríos límites del bosque de Fangorn. Había escasa o nula actividad en aquellas tierras agrestes, y tan sólo se topó ocasionalmente con algún que otro viajero errante. Por las noches, buscaba refugios más o menos seguros que le permitiesen descansar con relativa tranquilidad, eludiendo así los temibles ataques de todo tipo de criaturas malignas, que habitaban al cobijo de las sombras.

Una hermosa tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a declinar en el rojizo horizonte, Boromir divisó a lo lejos los altos árboles de mallorn, cuyas doradas hojas eran un pequeño reflejo de la belleza del Reino Bendecido.

- Aquellos son los dominios de la Dama Galadriel -murmuró con un deje de alivio en la voz- pronto finalizará este largo y tedioso periplo.

Condujo su caballo hasta un riachuelo que discurría junto a los límites del enigmático bosque y desmontó para beber un poco de agua fresca, permitiendo así que su montura descansase tras aquella larga y dura jornada.

Se agachó junto a la orilla y, acercando sus manos entumidas a la rápida corriente, las sumergió por completo en ella. A continuación, se empapó la cara y el cuello, y el gélido contacto de las aguas le devolvió parte del vigor que había perdido durante su fatigoso viaje.

Entonces, se sentó en el suelo, al cobijo de uno de los majestuosos árboles, y cerró los ojos, dejando que la suave brisa de aquel idílico paraje lo envolviese. El aire venía cargado de dulces aromas procedentes del bosque, y, durante unos breves instantes, creyó escuchar una suave y etérea voz que susurraba en su oído.

"_No olvides el Daño de Isildur"_, parecía decir. "_Aléjate de su oscura tentación"_, le advirtió.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.

- Parece que tanto viaje está empezando a afectarme -masculló.

Tras un hondo suspiro, se puso en pie y, acercándose a su caballo, buscó algo de comida en una de las bolsas que llevaba consigo. Sacó un trozo de pan de dudoso aspecto y un odre lleno de vino. A continuación, regresó junto a la espesura de los árboles y volvió a sentarse cómodamente mientras comía.

"_Ese famoso 'Daño de Isildur' me tiene intrigado. Faramir también me habló de él al explicarme uno de sus misteriosos sueños_". Su mirada se perdió en los áureos matices de las hojas. "'_Busca la espada quebrada que está en Imladris; habrá concilios más fuertes que los hechizos de Morgul. Mostrarán una señal de que el Destino está cerca: el Daño de Isildur despertará, y se presentará el Mediano', decía. Sé que ese acertijo tiene un significado, aunque ni yo, ni mi hermano ni mi padre hayamos sabido interpretarlo. Pero¿por qué habría de tener cuidado o temor? Yo sólo voy en busca de consejo y ayuda, nada más. ¿Qué oscuros secretos me serán revelados en las estancias de Elrond?_".

Un fuerte griterío disipó sus pensamientos, volviendo así a la realidad de aquel hermoso paraje. Se percató entonces de que la noche se anunciaba con timidez y que una tenue oscuridad empezaba a asentarse sobre el lugar. A pesar de ello, no muy lejos de donde se él encontraba, pudo discernir una serie de figuras que parecían enfrascadas en plena lucha.

Aguzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que un pequeño grupo, compuesto por tres enanos, se defendía de los ataques de una numerosa partida de orcos. A pesar de su evidente inferioridad numérica, los enanos se defendían con una furia y rabia inauditas. Por cada insignificante mandoble de una de aquellas repugnantes criaturas, ellos eran capaces de asestar varios golpes con sus afiladas hachas. En cuestión de minutos ya se habían deshecho de numerosos enemigos, pero todavía estaban en franca minoría y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en sus robustos cuerpos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Boromir empuñó su espada y, acercándose sigilosamente al lugar de la refriega, se abalanzó sobre los servidores de Sauron como un fulminante rayo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que pudiesen comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, varios de ellos cayeron atravesados por la espada del noble guerrero. Su negra y putrefacta sangre oscureció rápidamente la hierba que cubría aquella tierra, haciendo que sus demás compañeros se percatasen de la presencia de un nuevo oponente.

Mientras la mayoría mantuvo su ataque sobre los tres enanos, un pequeño grupo se dirigió contra Boromir. Trataron de acabar con él atacándolo desde diversos flancos, pero aquella táctica no funcionó como esperaban. El Capitán de Gondor estaba demasiado curtido en la lucha como para sucumbir tan fácilmente. Si había sido capaz de sobrevivir a la destrucción del puente de Osgiliath, también podría sobrevivir a aquello.

Se zafó con facilidad de uno de sus oponentes, esquivando su golpe y rebanándole el cuello. Casi al mismo tiempo, basculó sobre su pierna derecha y dirigió su feroz embestida hacia el lado contrario, haciendo que el duro metal de su arma se clavase en el estómago de otro enemigo. Los demás, asustados por la indudable destreza del soldado y sorprendidos por los destellos de ira que impregnaban sus ojos grises, dieron un paso atrás y no se atrevieron a seguir con el ataque. Boromir se dirigió hacia ellos con una renovada fuerza y siguió repartiendo mandobles hasta que varios cuerpos cayeron inertes ante sus pies, cubriendo de cadáveres el mancillado suelo. Los escasos supervivientes decidieron emprender la huida y ni siquiera miraron atrás para llorar a sus muertos.

Los enanos, por su parte, habían conseguido una victoria amarga sobre sus contrincantes, quienes, magullados y desconcertados, también huían en dirección opuesta al bosque. A pesar de su arrojo y valentía, uno de los tres no había sobrevivido a las terribles heridas infligidas por tan inmundas bestias.

Mientras Boromir trataba de recuperar el aliento y se secaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano, los dos supervivientes cubrían solemnemente el cuerpo de su recién perdido compañero y lloraban con tristeza su partida. El gondoriano permaneció discretamente a un lado, dejando suficiente distancia entre ellos, mientras aquéllos entonaban extrañas letanías en la ininteligible lengua enana.

Cuando hubieron terminado el ritual, se dieron la vuelta lenta y pesadamente. Una honda tristeza se reflejaba en sus diminutos ojos negros y sus rostros, salpicados por la negra sangre del enemigo, presentaban un aspecto desolador. El más joven, de cabello y barba rojiza, se dirigió a Boromir.

- No sé quién sois noble caballero, pero por lo que habéis hecho hoy os estaremos eternamente agradecidos-. Bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y agradecimiento, y a continuación añadió- Yo soy Tur, hijo de Dwalin. Y este es Barin, hijo de Oin.

Boromir hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

- Mi nombre es Boromir, hijo de Denethor. Vengo de la blanca ciudad de Minas Tirith y en estos momentos me dirigía a Imladris. Decidme¿cuál es el propósito de vuestro viaje? No hay ningún reino enano en las cercanías.

- Venimos de Erebor. Hace unas semanas, Lord Elrond convocó a nuestro pueblo para asistir a un concilio que se celebraría en Imladris. Nuestro Rey nombró tres emisarios para que acudieran en su nombre y pensamos que estarán a punto de alcanzar su destino.

Barin, de mayor edad y rostro menos pétreo que el de su compañero, prosiguió con el relato.

- Poco después de su partida, numerosas huestes de orcos y esterlingas comenzaron a ser avistados en los límites más lejanos de nuestro reino. No se han producido demasiadas incursiones, y las que han tenido lugar han sido rechazadas con relativa facilidad. Creemos que el propósito de esta gran fuerza es dirigirse a los dominios del Señor Oscuro. Puede que Sauron esté reuniendo un gran ejército tras la Puerta Negra.

- No puede ser… -musitó Boromir-. ¿Tan numerosas son los efectivos que habéis detectado? -Se frotó el mentón con la mano izquierda, mostrando así su desasosiego.

En ese momento, Tur tomó la palabra.

- Si nuestros cálculos no fallan, puede que estemos hablando de varios miles de guerreros por día-. Bajó la mirada y, meneando la cabeza, añadió- Aunque los Enanos somos bravos y diestros en la lucha, nuestro número ha menguado mucho en los últimos años-. Boromir atisbó una sombra de tristeza que sobrevolaba la angulosa cara del enano-. Si una fuerza tan grande se aproximase a nuestro reino, no tendríamos suficientes efectivos como para frenar el avance de las tropas de Sauron-. Tur levantó la vista y miró al preocupado gondoriano-. Por eso, nuestro Rey consideró oportuno poner sobre aviso a los miembros del concilio, y extender la noticia a las pequeñas comunidades de enanos que todavía se encuentran repartidas en algunos sectores de las Ered Luin. Quizás así logremos algún refuerzo.

Boromir escuchó atentamente las palabras del enano y, tras meditar unos segundos, rompió el silencio que había mantenido hasta el momento.

- Pero… sois demasiado pocos. ¿Cómo vais a avisar a vuestra gente en tan escaso tiempo?

De nuevo, Barin se dirigió a su interlocutor.

- En realidad, fuimos algunos más los que salimos de Erebor. Sin embargo, la mala suerte ha querido acompañarnos desde un principio. Así, en el escaso tiempo que llevamos de viaje, hemos perdido a varios de nuestros compañeros en diversas emboscadas, así como por los ataques de todo tipo de abominables criaturas salidas del Bosque Negro.

Aunque el enano intentaba aparentar serenidad, su voz estaba tristemente modulada por el dolor sufrido durante los últimos días.

- Entiendo -replicó Boromir al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza-. Tendréis que estar cansados y ya ha oscurecido bastante. Quizás deberíamos resguardarnos en la frondosidad de los árboles y esperar a mañana-. Dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde había descansado antes y vio que su caballo seguía pastando tranquilamente-. No tengo mucho que ofreceros, pero aún me queda un poco de comida y algo de beber.

- Tanta amabilidad no se verá sin recompensa-. Indicó Tur-. Si por algo nos caracterizamos los enanos es por cuidar a nuestros amigos tanto como odiamos a nuestros enemigos.

Los tres se dirigieron al lindero del bosque y, tras limpiar sus numerosas heridas con las inmaculadas aguas del riachuelo, se dispusieron a descansar. Mientras Tur encendía una pequeña hoguera, Boromir se aproximó a su caballo y tomó dos trozos de pan así como el odre de vino que llevaba para el viaje. Repartió la escasa comida entre sus comensales y, a continuación, se sentó junto a ellos.

Después de unos minutos de completo silencio, Barin habló de nuevo.

- No me gusta la idea de permanecer tanto tiempo en este bosque-. Miró a su alrededor con cara de desconfianza y, bajando la voz, añadió lo siguiente. - Cuentan que una bruja del antiguo linaje de los elfos tiene hechizado el lugar, y que con sus malas artes perturba la mente de aquellos que osan poner un pie en sus dominios-. Se detuvo casi sin respiración-. Creo que muy pocos han logrado verla, pero debe ser temible.

- Todo eso no son más que estúpidas habladurías de los Naugrim -habló una voz desde las sombras-. Pero es cierto que los extraños, y muy especialmente los enanos, no son bienvenidos en este hermoso reino.

Sorprendidos, todos se giraron para ver el rostro del desconocido que les estaba dirigiendo la palabra. Se trataba de un alto y hermoso elfo que, con sus preciosos ojos azules, parecía adivinar todo lo que se ocultaba tras sus impenetrables mentes. Junto a él había un pequeño grupo de arqueros los cuales, ataviados con delicados trajes de colores otoñales, estaban apuntando directamente al pecho de los supuestos invasores. Éstos no se atrevían a moverse un milímetro, aunque Tur parecía a punto de estallar de un momento a otro.

Dibujando una sarcástica sonrisa, el elfo volvió a dirigirse a ellos con un tono de desdén.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

En vista de la ira que se acumulaba en los rostros de ambos enanos, y para evitar una posible discusión que no les beneficiaba, Boromir decidió tomar la palabra.

- Venimos desde lejanos reinos situados al Sur y al Este de esta bella tierra. Después de varias jornadas de duro viaje nos hemos topado con una partida de orcos a la que hemos conseguido derrotar. Fatigados por la lucha, pensamos que sería oportuno descansar al cobijo de estos majestuosos árboles y proseguir con nuestro camino mañana.

El jefe de la pequeña guarnición estudió los rostros de ambos enanos y después posó la vista sobre los ojos grises de Boromir. Parecía estar escudriñando algo.

- ¿A dónde os dirigís?

Tur ya no pudo aguantar más.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que contestar las preguntas de este insolente elfo, que ni siquiera nos ha dado su nombre? Y lo que es peor¡nos trata como a vulgares bandidos!

El elfo, le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Hablarás cuando se te ordene, enano! Pero si tanto interés tienes, mi nombre es Haldir.

Boromir trató de calmar a Tur poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Nos dirigimos a Imladris en busca del consejo de Lord Elrond y para poner en su conocimiento noticias de suma relevancia. Para ello tenemos que atravesar este bosque.

Tras meditar las palabras del gondoriano, el hermoso elfo volvió a hablar.

- Me temo que no puedo dar pleno cumplimiento a vuestro deseo-. Cruzó sus livianos brazos sobre el pecho-. A ti, hombre del Sur, se te permitirá atravesar los dominios de la Dama Galadriel, siempre que te mantengas en el camino principal y no te acerques a Caras Galadon. En cuanto a los enanos… -continuó con cierto tono de disgusto en la voz- … no se les permitirá poner un pie en el bosque más allá del descanso necesario durante esta noche-. Al notar una mirada llena de odio procedente de Barin, Haldir enarcó las cejas divertido-. No entiendo el motivo de tanto enojo-. Dirigió sus etéreos ojos hacia Tur-. Creo que estamos siendo excesivamente generosos, pues de todos es sabido que Elfos y Enanos no mantenemos contacto alguno desde tiempos harto olvidados… Y es mejor que siga siendo así.

- ¡Vosotros tuvisteis la culpa! -gritó Tur-. ¡No hay nadie más mezquino que un elfo¡Eso lo tenemos bien aprendido!

- Lección incorrecta y llena de insensatez, querido _amigo_ -replicó el elfo al tiempo.

Boromir trató de poner un poco de calma.

- Está bien, Haldir, se cumplirá lo que has dispuesto. Sólo yo atravesaré el bosque, y mis compañeros se alejarán de aquí a primera hora de la mañana. Lo prometo.

- Te tomo la palabra, joven soldado… aunque os estaremos vigilando… Namarië.

Haldir hizo un imperceptible gesto con la cabeza y, en cuestión de segundos, los elfos se desvanecieron en la negra espesura de la noche.

- ¿Pero tú estás loco? -preguntó Barin con la cara desencajada por la rabia-. ¿Cómo pretendes que sigamos los dictados de un elfo?

- Es la única manera de que alguno de nosotros llegue hasta Rivendel. Eso es lo más importante¿no? -Miró con ojos cansados a ambos enanos y suspiró-. Yo me comprometo a trasladar todas vuestras noticias al concilio, pues la vida de mi pueblo también depende de ello. Además, así podréis poneros en contacto con el resto de vuestra gente cuanto antes.

- Es cierto… -contestó Tur-… es que no llevamos bien recibir órdenes de un elfo. Nadie, salvo Aüle, ha sido capaz de moldear la voluntad del pueblo de los enanos.

- Bueno -dijo Boromir- creo que deberíamos dormir, pues mañana nos queda un largo camino por delante.

Dicho esto, todos se recostaron en el suelo y, envueltos en sus cálidas y confortables capas, cayeron en un profundo y reparador sueño en cuestión de minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando las últimas estrellas aún no se habían desvanecido en el cielo rojizo, los tres compañeros ya se encontraban en pie. Boromir preparó rápidamente su montura y, a continuación, se dirigió hacia Tur y Barin que estaban terminando de recoger su escaso equipaje.

- Supongo que ha llegado la hora de la despedida-. Sonrió con un deje de tristeza y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de los enanos-. Espero que tengáis un viaje menos peligroso del que habéis vivido hasta ahora, y que logréis la ayuda de todo vuestro pueblo.

- Muchas gracias, Boromir. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver en circunstancias menos adversas -contestó Tur.

- Que tu camino sea breve y seguro, querido amigo -añadió Barin, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza a modo de despedida-. Antes de que partas, queremos entregarte esto en señal de agradecimiento-. En sus robustas manos sujetaba una caja ricamente adornada. Boromir extendió la mano para cogerla, la abrió con curiosidad y quedó sorprendido por la innegable belleza de su contenido-. Se trata de un antiquísimo colgante fabricado por uno de nuestros venerables antepasados. Está hecho a base de oro y tiene engarzadas algunas joyas preciosas extraídas de nuestras minas.

- Es realmente hermoso -musitó Boromir-. Gracias por este gesto de amistad. No lo olvidaré. Ahora, amigos míos, toca partir. Adiós.

Boromir se acercó hasta su caballo y, tras montar en él con suavidad, inició su camino hacia las entrañas de aquel mágico y dorado bosque que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Poco a poco, su majestuosa silueta se fue desdibujando entre las sombras de los árboles y, tras unos segundos, los enanos vieron por última vez al valeroso Capitán de Gondor.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_N/A: Esta historia fue escrita para un concurso de fanfics en el que participé hace varios__ meses. He modificado algunos detalles del original que no me convencían del todo, y que, aún así, no me convencen todavía. Pido perdón por las inexactitudes que hayan podido aparecer a lo largo del relato pues, aun cuando algunos datos y hechos hayan podido ser alterados, he tratado de mantenerme fiel al espíritu de EDSLA. _


End file.
